Ellos
by ireth.potter
Summary: mi primer fic...como un antiguo amor te queda marcado en el corazon...capitulo unico


Ellos

Ellos

Esta acostada sobre su cama pensando en él, como de costumbre después de dos años que ya habían terminado su relación ella aun suspiraba por él, claro el le había enseñado cosas que nadie nunca antes lo había hecho, y además en la radio se escuchaba esa maldita canción que le recordaba todo lo vivido con él, pero esta vez no la cambio, estaba sola en su departamento y tenia frío y lo único que se le ocurrió fue que el recordarlo le haría sentir mejor, y se dio cuanta que aun lo amaba, más que a ninguna otra persona.

Él iba manejando y en la radio se encontró con una canción que le hizo recordar a ese amor del pasado que aun quería, si ya habían pasado dos años desde que él había terminado la relación y por la estupidez más grande del mundo, el miedo al compromiso y creer que no se podía querer tanto a una persona.

Si la canción seguía, y la famosa frase de dar tiempo al tiempo no le daba resultado ella no había sanado esa herida en su corazón y seguía sufriendo.

Se recordó cuando empezaron la relación por un choque mientras iba caminando como de costumbre, leyendo un libro sin darse cuenta que venia alguien por el lado contrario, y chocaron y se dio cuanta que esos hermosos ojos grises eran más que esa persona fría, se sonrojo por la proximidad, él por su parte solo la miro, le dijo que tuviese más cuidado y se alejo, dejando a una Hermione un tanto confundida, ella no pensó que él, Draco Malfoy le fuese alguna vez en su vida a producir esas sensaciones, claro era de esperar, ya que el chico más popular de la escuela debía derretir a todo el mundo, pero no a ella la cerebrito, pero en esa ocasión lo hizo.

Él por su parte recordó ese choque que fue la excusa perfecta para hablarle y mirar su rostro con algunas pecas y esos hermosos ojos miel con esos labios que lo llamaban a que los besara, pero él no podía estar con la chica más tímida y fea, según todos pero no para él, de la escuela. Pero algo le decía que tenia que intentar estar con ella, así que giro sobre sus talones, la llamo y vio como ella se giraba para verlo y sin más la beso.

Al recordar ese beso, Hermione sintió el mismo apretón de estomago que esa vez, no lo podía creer, él el chico rebelde de la escuela que andaba en moto y era el más codiciado la había besado y no fue cualquier beso era el beso más dulce que jamás le habían dado.

Él sonrió al escuchar que la cancón mencionaba el hecho de quitar los segundos al tiempo, ya que él se las había ingeniado de millones de formas para que los minutos o segundos que estuviera con ella fuesen eternos, y sabia que ella también lo intentaba.

Hermione recordó el día en el que se quedaron el tejado de la casa de ella viendo las estrellas y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el era un conocer de todos esas constelaciones, pero lo que más le gustaba era ese cercanía, esa mano tomando la suya mientras dibujaban las constelaciones y se dio cuenta que el cielo era más de lo que ella pensaba.

La verdad era que Draco extrañaba la forma que tenia ella de besar, eran tan dulces pero a le vez tan apasionados que lo sacaban de sus casillas, y no solo sus besos sino su olor ese olor entre cítrico y dulce que lo volvía loco, igual que ese día que ella le vendo los ojos para que él descubriera que era lo que ella le estaba haciendo oler.

Pero lo que más recordó fue esa pelea que tuvieron por culpa del cariño que ella tenía por lo gatos y él su odio profundo pero no pudo evitar encariñarse con el feo gato de ella, ya que siempre lo trato bien y se dio cuenta de los parecidos que eran esos animales con él.

Definitivamente lo que más extrañaba ella era la forma en que él la hacia volar, era como el hacia que se sintiera como en la nubes aunque solo lo estuviese mirando a los ojos o lo viera leer o bajarse de esa moto que ella odiaba pero el amaba.

El seguía escuchando esa canción y recordó el día que le pidió que fuese su novia, llevaba una ramo de rosas blancas gigante y al centro una rosa roja, ella lloro como nunca, jamás en su vida le habían regalo algo tan lindo como en esa ocasión y por supuesto dijo que si.

Se levanto de su cama y camino a una estantería donde tenía muchos libros y de uno de ellos saco una rosa roja aplastada que tenia en el que obviamente era la que él le había regalado.

Él le enseño muchas cosas y una de ellas fue la de mentir para poder juntarse en lugares y momentos que no debían se arranco de clases muchas veces y llego a su casa con la excusa de estar estudiando los días que se quedo en una plaza más de la hora que le tenia permitido.

Él lo que más extrañaba era la forma en que ella lo miraba y como con solo unas miradas se comunicaban tan bien, en ese momento cambio de rumbo, haciendo que todos se enojaran y se dirigió al departamento de ella que el tan bien conocía, ya que fue en ese lugar después de un año de salir de la escuela donde se prometieron amor eterno y donde se besaron de formas que jamás lo habían hecho y no solo besos, si no que donde se habían entregado uno al otro y se habían demostrado su amor.

Ella sintió que algo pasaría ese día, así que salio de su apartamento y bajo corriendo las escaleras ya que el ascensor nunca llego y al llegar a la puerta del edificio se dio cuanta que iba descalza y muy desabrigada, pero en ese momento vio a un elegante rubio bajar rápidamente de su auto negro y correr a la entrada del edificio, se encontraron, se miraron y lo único que hizo Hermione fue lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo, ellos se dieron cuenta que ninguno le había enseñado al otro a vivir separados, estaban destinados a estar juntos.


End file.
